


Conventional Trope Reworkings

by BookGirlFan



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: "If we're both thirty and neither of us are married, will you marry me?"





	

"If we're both thirty and neither of us are married, will you marry me?"

Abed paused the movie, then sat back and considered. "It's a classic rom-com trope, and usually results in one of the pair finding their real true love, and leaving the other one heartbroken. However it's only been performed with straight couples. Having a same sex marriage might change the rules of the trope. We might both find a happy ending." Abed thought a moment more, then nodded. "Okay. We can get married."

Troy grinned at him. "I didn't get that, but cool. Now neither of us will end up old and alone and creepy, like the crazy witch."

"Or Pierce," Abed offered. They both shuddered.

They settled back down to play the movie again, when a thought occurred to Troy. "Do we need to get rings? Because I think silver would look better on you, but I want us to match and I look better in gold."

Abed didn't turn away from the screen, replying effortlessly, "No, we can wait until we turn thirty to buy the rings. And I turn thirty first, so I can buy yours first."

Troy relaxed further onto Abed's arm, worries assuaged. "Cool. Let's get silver."

Abed nodded, the warm weight of Troy on his arm more of a comfort than a burden. "Cool. Cool cool cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I see this as platonic, but hey, it's up to you.


End file.
